Troublemaker Senpai-nim
by sherleenten
Summary: [VERY SLOW UPDATE] CH 3 Up! Kisah seorang gadis tomboy bernama Tenten yang mengidap alergi cowok kelas sedang. Ia terjebak di fakultas yang notebene populasi laki-lakinya lebih dari separuh jumlah mahasiswa disana. Fic ini akan menceritakan bagaimana Tenten dapat bertahan hidup dan menjalani kehidupan perkuliahannya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Anime Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Storyline belong to me.

Pairing :

Nejiten

Genre :

Romance, AU, Drama

Rating :

T

Warning :

Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, bahasa acakadut, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

TROUBLEMAKER SENPAI-NIM

.

.

.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Ten, seriusan kamu masuk teknik sipil?" Sakura menghentikan suapan udonnya dan menatap serius ke arahku._

 _Aku meresponnya dengan anggukan singkat sambil tetap fokus menghabiskan banana split yang tadi kupesan._

 _Ino dan Sakura berpandangan dengan kaget._

 _"Eh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku masuk teknik sipil?" tanyaku polos_

 _"Bukannya begitu, tapi beneran kamu kuat kuliah disana? Aku dengar populasi mahasiswi disana gak lebih dari 30 persen loh. Apalagi fakultas teknik terkenal sama senioritas dan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang bejibun." Ino mencoba mempengaruhi keputusanku_

 _Glek!_

 _"Mau gimana lagi? Otousan ingin aku masuk jurusan itu, aku tidak punya banyak pilihan."_

 _Sakura melempar senyum prihatin ke arahku._

 _"Kau benar-benar anak yang berbakti Ten, jika aku jadi otousanmu aku akan sangat bangga." jawab gadis bersurai pirang itu sambil menepuk pundakku dengan bangga._

 _"Ten, coba kau pertimbangkan lagi, apalagi kau itu agak alergi cowok. Masuk teknik sipil sama aja dengan bunuh diri."_

 _Kali ini aku tertegun.._

 _Benar juga, Aku Fujishima Tenten putri tunggal dari Fujishima Hirota pemilik perusahaan kontraktor terkenal, Shima corp (sekaligus calon pewarisnya juga). Fakta lainnya? Aku agak sedikit alergi cowok. Yah, sedikit..._

 _"Ah kalian berlebihan... Aku akan baik-baik saja. Nanti aku akan sering-sering main ke fakultas kalian kok!"_

.

.

.

Itu percakapan kami sebulan yang lalu saat kami bertiga berhasil lolos ujian tulis Hidden Leaf University.

Aku, Ino dan Sakura adalah tiga serangkai legendaris di Konoha Girls Academy. Kami benar-benar tak terpisahkan, bahkan saat kelas 10 Ino rela memohon-mohon pada Shizune _sensei_ agar ditempatkan di kelas akselerasi sekelas dengan aku dan Sakura. Shizune _sensei_ kaget bukan main waktu itu, pasalnya Ino adalah siswi pertama yang masuk kelas aksel dengan sukarela. Jadi setelah melalui serangkaian test panjang, gadis pirang itu lulus Test dan kami bertiga sekelas sampai tamat SMA. Hasilnya, tiga serangkai ini selalu bersama dan lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas setahun lebih awal.

Tapi untuk jurusan kuliah pilihan kami berbeda-beda. Sakura masuk jurusan pendidikan dokter umum, Ino masuk jurusan _fashion desain_ , dan aku... teknik sipil.

 _Teknik sipil... teknik sipil... teknik sipil..._

 _Arrgh, aku tidak tahu lagi!_

"Hey kamu rambut coklat! Cepat maju jangan bengong! teriak seorang senior laki-laki padaku.

Aku menunduk dengan gugup, Hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran ulang untuk seluruh calon mahasiswa Universitas Hidden Leaf. Karena pendaftarannya serentak, jadi disinilah aku, terjebak sendirian ditengah lautan cowok-cowok calon teman sejurusanku. Parahnya sejak pagi, aku belum bertemu satupun mahasiswa teknik sipil perempuan. _Hadehh.._

"Oke, berkas-berkasnya lengkap, silakan menuju stand perlengkapan orientasi."

"Baik kak..."

"Eh, tunggu. Berapa nomer hpmu dik? Udah punya pacar belum?" tanya senior yang tadi memeriksa berkas pendaftaranku sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _Eh? Apa-apaan ini?_

"Mmaaf kak, saya gak hapal nomer hp." setelah memberikan alasan palsu, aku bergegas pindah ke stand lain.

Sorak-sorai para senior terdengar nyaring di belakang punggungku, bahkan beberapa ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

 _Yaampun, ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?_

Makin banyak senior-senior yang jahil padaku setelah kejadian itu. Ada yang bersiul-siul tak jelas, ada yang lirik-lirik ganjen, bahkan ada yang mendekatiku secara langsung plus minta nomer hp. _Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau kucolok mata-mata kurang ajar mereka satu persatu?_

 _Ting! You Got a Message!_

 _Eh, sms?_

 **From : Forehead(love)**

 **Ten, udah selesai registrasi? Kita tunggu di kantin universitas ya..**

 **ps : disini ada banana split loh! ^v^**

 _BANANA SPLIT?!_

 **To : Forehead(love)**

 **OKE! (love)**

 **...**

"Ten, pelan-pelan makannya, liat tuh, kececer.." Ino menunjuk ceceran remah-remah _banana split_ yang tersebar di sekitar meja.

"HUAAAA AKU KESEL!"

"Kenapa Ten? Ayo cerita.." bujuk gadis bersurai pink itu sambil menyendok _sundae strawberry_ nya.

"Tadi aku digangguin.. AAAAH POKOKNYA KESEL!" teriakku frustasi, _untung kantinnya sepi.._

Ino menyedot _milkshake_ nya dengan santai. "Tuhkan, udah kubilang. Pertimbangin lagi, gini kan jadinya."

"Inoo, jangan gitu ah!" jawab Sakura sambil menyentil dahi si pirang itu. "Udahlah, ini keputusanmu. Jalani aja Ten, aku tau kamu bisa."

Aku tersenyum lega, Sakura memang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam situasi sulit. "Thanks Saku, _glad to have you_."

" _No prob dear_.. Abisin dulu _banana split_ nya, nanti kan ada pengukuran seragam resmi masing-masing fakultas."

"Hei, cuma Sakura aja? Aku gimana? Kamu gak beruntung punya aku?" tanya Ino sambil memasang ekspresi sok kecewa.

"Gak ah, kamu kan jahat!"

Si pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. _Yaampun anak ini..._

"Iya aku beruntunggg sekali punya teman cerewet dan rempong macam kamu." jawabku sambil mencubit pipinya

" _Gosh_! TENTEN! AKU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH BERDANDAN SECANTIK INI DAN KAU MERUSAKNYA? Sini, akan kutunjukkan seberapa besar rasa sayangku padamu!" Ino berusaha mencubit pipiku, tapi aku berhasil mengelak. _Haha!_

"Ck! Dasar sekumpulan anak Sekolah Dasar!" Sakura geleng-geleng prihatin melihat tingkahku dan Ino. "Tapi Ten, kamu digangguinnya itu kayak gimana?"

Bahkan aku belum memulai ceritaku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

Jeng jenggg... ternyata mereka adalah senior-senior yang tadi pagi mengganguku.

 _"Hey Venus, Fujishima Tenten! Ingat nanti datang ke stand pengukuran baju fakultas ya!"_

Aku memalingkan wajahku dengan cepat. _Haduhh..._

Sakura dan Ino bengong di tempat melihat kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di kantin ini.

Setelah senior tinggi itu puas memanggil-manggil namaku, teman-teman senior itu mulai menggodanya dan terus bersiul-siul dengan norak. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino ikut kena getahnya, beberapa senior terus memanggil-manggil mereka sebagai si pink dan si pirang.

 _Ini harus dihentikan!.._

Aku berdiri dan membalik badanku, memberanikan diri menatap senior-senior itu satu persatu tepat di kedua iris mereka, "Baik senpai.. Aku akan segera kesana setelah ini." kemudian membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku mereka kemudian pergi. Beberapa ada yang mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku, ada yang langsung berkasak-kusuk mengenai reaksiku, bahkan ada yang makin semangat menggoda kami bertiga.

 _Dasar segerombolan orang aneh!_

"Heuh... Seperti itu lah Sakura..." Aku menghela nafas dengan pasrah "Lihat kan?"

"GILA KAU TEN! TADI ITU SENIOR SEMUA?" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan

 _Jeez, ngapain pula kunyuk-kunyuk ini malah teriak-teriak?_

Aku merespon mereka dengan anggukan malas.

"Dan apa tadi? Mereka memanggilmu venus?! HAHAHA YAAMPUN INI KATJANG BANGET!" tanya Ino tak percaya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak

Sakura juga ikut tertawa, " _Ten, congratulation! You're a venus now_! Semoga kamu makin feminim gara-gara ini."

" _No.. no.. no..._ Feminim bukan gayaku."

"Ck! Ini kesempatanmu untuk dapat pacar Ten! Lagipula kau termasuk lumayan banget dari segi tampang. Pasti gampang dapetnya deh."

"Haruno Sakura, aku tak tertarik punya pacar." jawabku mutlak

Ino mendecih, "Ayo kita taruhan, aku bertaruh kau akan segera ditembak 3 laki-laki dalam 3 bulan ini. Kalau aku kalah, kau boleh ambil salah satu gaun favoritku."

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Ino, aku tidak menginginkan salah satu pakaian feminim milikmu! Traktir aku makan saja gimana?"

Kali ini Ino yang memutar bola matanya, " _As expected, Ok, I'll buy you a meal if I lose to you. Deal_?"

"Deal!" Aku menjabat tangan si pirang itu sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Serius deh, kalian jadi mirip kakek-kakek penggila judi kalau lagi taruhan.." Sakura menggumam ditengah kesibukannya menghabiskan _sundae strawberry_ nya

"Lumayan tau gak perlu keluar duit buat makan." elak si pirang sambil memainkan sedotan di gelas _milkshake_ nya

"Duit apanya, _omg pig_. Sadarlah judi itu dosa!" Sakura melotot menatap Ino.

 _Ok, yang terjadi selanjutnya pasti mereka akan berdebat.._

"Kau kenapa sih, kita cuma taruhan tau! Gak judi!" balas Ino nyolot. "Ya kan Ten?"

 _Tuh kan, apa kubilang.._

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli sambil menekan-nekan layar ponselku.

Jadi siang itu aku nongkrong di kantin universitas sambil ditemani perdebatan antara Sakura vs Ino yang kali ini membahas tentang perjudian.

Mungkin mereka akan sakit jika tidak berdebat sehari saja.

Kalaupun berdebat bisa kok pilih topik yang lain! Kurasa kewarasan mereka berdua patut dipertanyakan saat ini.

.

.

.

Ini dia, aula utama milik fakultas teknik. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebanyak tiga kali. _"Oke, FIGHTING TENTEN!"_ teriakku dalam hati, menyemangati diriku sendiri.

 _"Hei, lihat itu si maba bening..."_

 _"Eh, mana?"_

 _"Wah iya... dia cantik banget, biarpun agak tomboi."_

 _"Aku penasaran kalau dia pakai dress akan terlihat seperti apa. Pasti fantastis!"_

 _"Lihatlah badannya, tinggi dan langsing. Seperti super model!"_

 _"Aku bersyukur masuk fakultas teknik..."_

 _"Sepertinya dewi venus benar-benar ada."_

Seperti dugaanku, banyak senior dan maba berkasak-kusuk heboh, bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang berani menatapku secara langsung. Dan ada juga yang sampai bengong...

 _"Cuek saja Ten! Ini cuma pengukuran seragam resmi, tidak akan lama.."_

 _..._

"Selanjutnya,"

 _"Konnichiwa,_ aku Fujishima Tenten, dan ini berkas-berkasku." ujarku sambil memberikan map berisi berkas-berkas. Yaampun, akhirnya disini ada mahasiswi! Biarpun senior sih..

"Ah, kau si bening! Kalau begitu langsung saja masuk ke bilik ganti, nanti kalau sudah selesai ingat kembali kesini untuk melapor apa ukuran seragammu."

"Baik senpai." jawabku lalu membungkuk hormat

Aku bergegas mencoba baju seragam yang ada di bilik.

Ah, ukuran seragamku M.

"Aku sudah selesai _senpai_ , ukuran seragamku M."

"Sudah kuduga, baiklah kau bisa kembali."

 _"Arigato gozaimasu senpai_."

"Hn, _doumo._. Eh, bening! tunggu sebentar!"

Aku membalikkan badanku. " _Hai_ , Ada apa _senpai_?"

"Kau dari SMA mana?"

"Saya dulu bersekolah di Konoha Girls Academy dan lulus setahun lebih awal."

Ada ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, kemudian dia berbisik pada rekannya, samar-samar aku dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, _"Dia ternyata akselerasi KGA! Harusnya angkatannya baru jadi maba tahun depan."_

"Ah, satu lagi. Berapa peringkat test tulismu?" tanya senior satunya padaku.

"Oh, saya peringkat 5 _senpai_."

Mereka melotot saking kagetnya. Bukan rahasia lagi, soal-soal test teknik sipil itu tingkat kesulitannya bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim. Maka dari itu, aku dengar teknik sipil _Hidden Leaf_ punya tradisi khusus, bagi siapapun yang memperoleh peringkat 10 besar di Ujian Saringan Masuk (USM), maka mereka akan disebut sebagai _'The Big Ten'_ di angkatan mereka. Dan sepertinya aku adalah anggota kelima dari _The Big Ten_.

"Wah! Jadi kamu salah satu _The Big Ten_ di angkatan yang baru! Perkenalkan, aku Kurotsuchi, jurusan Teknik Lingkungan sekaligus ketua Kelompok Pers Mahasiswa di fakultas ini." _senpai_ berambut coklat yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kurotsuchi mengulurkan tangan padaku.

Aku membalas jabatan tangannya, "Fujishima Tenten _desu_. Salam kenal Kurotsuchi _senpai_."

"Dan perkenalkan, aku Ayame jurusan Teknik Lingkungan juga sekaligus manajer klub basket di fakultas ini." _senpai_ satunya ikut mengenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Fujishima Tenten _desu_. Salam kenal juga Ayame senpai."

"Ah, Tenten. Aku boleh minta nomer hpmu? Aku perlu mewawancarai para _The Big Ten_ tahun ini untuk majalah intra fakultas." Kurotsuchi senpai menyodorkan ponselnya padaku dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengetik nomer hpku di ponselnya.

"Ah, _Hai_.. Sudah _senpai_."

"Ah terima kasih. Aku akan segera menghubungimu."

"Sama-sama _senpai_ , kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

"Tentu saja, sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Hei, kami akan membentuk tim basket putri, kau lumayan tinggi jadi cobalah ikut seleksinya setelah masa orientasi!"

"Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan _senpai_.."

Wah ternyata disini akan ada tim basket putri! Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya.

...

Aku berjalan dengan cepat sambil memasang ekspresi cuek, demi semua _lingerie_ mahal Ino! Aku harus cepat keluar dari aula ini!

Tanpa sadar pandanganku tertumbuk pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang berjalan di depanku, sosoknya sangat familiar. Rambut itu, postur badan itu, ekspresi wajah malas dan mengantuk yang khas itu...

Mungkinkah?

Aku menepuk pundak pemuda berkuncir satu itu, semoga aku tidak salah orang, "Shikamaru?"

"Tenten?! Yaampun, siapa ini? Akhirnya aku bertemu sahabat SMPku!" pemuda itu refleks memelukku saking gembiranya.

Tebak apa yang terjadi? Semua mahasiswa baru dan senior yang ada di ruangan itu menatap kami dengan kaget. Bahkan ada beberapa senior laki-laki yang menatap marah pada Shikamaru sambil menyumpah.

"Shika hentikan! Sesak nih!" jawabku lalu terkekeh.

" Ah, maaf.. Aku terlalu senang. Mustahil sekali bertemu denganmu bahkan jika itu disengaja sekalipun."

"Kau berlebihan!" aku meninju dadanya dengan geli, yup. Kebiasaan kami waktu SMP. Dia biasa menyentil atau menjitak dahiku, dan aku biasa memukul dada atau punggungnya. Sampai-sampai dulu banyak yang mengira kami adalah saudara atau, hmm... pacaran? Ah, seperti bernostalgia!

"Kau masih sama! Hanya saja, kulitmu tambah putih dan posturmu lebih tinggi." dia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah secara berulang. "Ten! kau cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, berapa tinggi badanmu?"

"Ah, aku tidak yakin... Terakhir kali aku mengukurnya saat kelas 11, kalau tidak salah sekitar 172 cm."

" _Sugoi_! padahal dulu kau lebih pendek dariku dan masih 165 cm waktu kelas 7."

"Sekarang pun masih sama!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

"Mau makan siang bareng? Banyak yang pingin aku ceritain ke kamu Shika! Lagipula kamu gak sadar ya kita dari tadi diliatin." jawabku agak berbisik.

"Oh, fans-fansmu? Hahaha... ayo deh!"

"Ih, gak gitu." aku memutar bola mataku dengam malas.

"Ck, kamu gak sadar-sadar ya? Waktu SMP juga sama, kan dulu kamu juga banyak fans Ten!" balasnya telak.

"Udah kubilang gak gitu!"

"Oke okeee, jangan malu gitu dong... Liat tuh, mukamu merah, kkk..." jawab pemuda itu lalu terkekeh geli.

"Ih, Shikaaa!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N

-Judul ff ini diambil dari tiga bahasa, inggris, jepang, dan korea wkwkwk...

-Tinggi Tenten sebenarnya kalo gak salah 165 cm, tapi disini hun bikin jadi lebih tinggi.

-Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman perkuliahan pribadi hun dan temen hun di kehidupan nyata dengan pengubahan di beberapa tempat.

.

.

.

BACOT AUTHOR

Hun bawa ff chaptered Nejiten lagi!^O^)√

Q : Sudden Rivalnya gimana Hun? Kok gak update?

A : Sabar yaaa, huhuhuuu... Hun juga lagi sibuk nyari konflik yang mantafff:') *ini konflik malah dicariin* #plak anyway sabar aja ya, pasti update kok, hun bukan tersangka php, tapi korbannya *malah curhat*

Jadi awalnya gara-gara meet up sama temen-temen lama di RL. Nah, dia cerita tuh tentang suka dukanya jadi mahasiswa teknik kayak gimana, *banyak bangettt, sampe telinga hun hampir meleleh gara-gara dengerin cerita mereka wkwkwk -_-* trus hun pikir, hun juga dulu sempat punya pengalaman lumayan berkesan sama salah satu senior di fakultas satu itu pas lagi ospek universitas. trus hun pikir lagi, kalo dijadiin ff kayaknya lucu juga ya.. dan walaaaa~ lahirlah ff ini^0^)/

Akhir kata, ff ini hun posting buat selingan Sudden Rival. Kedepannya fic ini sama Sudden Rival bakalan update selang-seling (gak barengan) semacam saling melengkapi gitu deh, *so sweet.. wkwkwk* dan semoga suka yaaa*blow kiss*

Sudden Rival masih dalam proses, huehehee..

Mind to RnR?

Best Regards,

Sherleenten

Big Thanks to Mr. A, Mr. D, and Mr. G for the story idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana?"

"Apanya yang gimana?" aku menyedot _milkshake_ coklatku dengan bingung.

"Gimana kabarmu Ten?"

"Kabarku baik, kamu gimana? Bukannya dulu kamu bilang mau lanjut kuliah ke Inggris? Kok batal? Trus gimana tuh kabarnya si Chouji? Yaampun udah lama banget gak ketemu dia." tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Satu-satu dong nanyaknya. Kamu samasekali gak berubah, masih suka asal samber aja.." pemuda itu terkekeh, "Kabarku baik juga. Rencana berubah! Aku kuliah ke Inggrisnya nanti aja buat studi magister. Trus chouji masuk sekolah tinggi pariwisata jurusan tata boga. Tau gak? Dia sekarang udah kurus loh, bahkan berat badannya turun sekitar 20 kilo!"

"WAH HEBAT!" aku bertepuk tangan dengan takjub. " _By the way_ , kamu masuk jurusan apa? Sipil kan?"

"Eh, aku masuk Teknik Mesin. Sipil pilihan kedua, makanya gak lolos disana. Kamu sipil? Hebat dong! Aku denger-denger _passing gradenya_ lumayan loh."

"Apanya? Mesin juga favorit keles!" Tenten menjitak Shikamaru dengan pelan, "Yah, maunya _otousan_... aku bisa ngapain coba?" sambungnya miris.

Shikamaru mengelus jidatnya," _Ittai_... udahlah, jalani aja. Toh gak ada ruginya. Lagipula kamu kan calon penerusnya, Fujishima Tenten _ojousama._ "

Aku mendengus malas, "Ganti topik!" "Berarti 2 minggu lagi kita mulai masa orientasi tingkat fakultas dong?"

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, "Iya, katanya kalau anak teknik itu lokasi kumpulnya beda sendiri loh.."

"Beda sendiri?" aku menghentikan suapan _yakisoba_ ku.

"Aku denger-denger, anak fakultas lain kumpulnya di dalam gedung. Nah, kita kumpulnya di luar gedung, alias jemuran di tengah lapangan pas siang bolong gitu Ten..." jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

" _What_? Gila ya! Emangnya kita pasukan perang apa dijemur-jemur segala?"

"Hahaha... gatau juga Ten. Liat aja senin depan. Toh juga fansmu dimana-mana, aku yakin kamu bakalan aman!" Shikamaru menepuk pundak gadis itu, niatnya memberi semangat.

Aku hanya merespon dengan tawa garing gak jelas. Tapi menurut feelingku, senin depan aku bakalan jadi sasaran empuk para senior. Atau mungkin tidak?

.

.

.

Hmm... aku sedang membaca selebaran-selebaran yang kudapat saat mengambil jas almamater dan seragam fakuktas tadi siang,

Di kertas pertama terlulis,

 _Upacara Penyambutan Masahasiswa Baru Hidden Leaf University_

 _Selamat kepada seluruh calon mahasiswa Hidden Leaf yang telah lolos di masing-masing program studi melalui jalur seleksi tulis yang telah diadakan pada, 15 April lalu._

 _Untuk itu kami segenap pengurus Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Hidden Leaf University mengundang adik-adik sekalian dalam acara Upacara Penyambutan Mahasiswa Baru angkatan ke-98 yang diadakan pada,_

 _Hari/Tanggal : 15 Mei_

 _Tempat : Hidden Leaf University's Indoor stadium._

 _Pakaian : Seragam masing-masing fakultas dilengkapi dengan jas almamater dan name tag yang telah dibagikan sebelumnya._

 _Bawaan : Setiap mahasiswa diharapkan membawa tas berisi perlengkapan yang telah dibagikan bersamaan dengan jas almamater dan tidak membawa barang-barang tambahan saat kegiatan berlangsung._

 _Sekian pengumuman ini disampaikan untuk dapat dilaksanakan._

Di lembar kedua ada pengumuman orientasi fakultas yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan pengumuman orientasi di tingkat universitas. Hanya saja, upacara penyambutan di fakultas berlangsung selama dua hari, berbeda dengan upacara penyambutan di universitas yang cuma berlangsung sehari. Selain itu dengar-dengar upacara penyambutan di fakultas teknik itu 'agak' beda. Yah, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dua minggu lagi...

.

.

.

Aku, Sakura, dan Ino siang itu sedang berkumpul di kamar Ino sambil mengecek beberapa informasi untuk upacara penyambutan besok.

Aku dan Sakura sibuk memelototi layar laptop dengan khusyuk sambil sesekali beguling merenggangkan tubuh di lantai kamar Ino yang beralaskan kasur lantai bulu berwarna biru pastel.

Sedangkan si empunya kamar malah asyik mebolak-balik majalan _vogue! Japan_ di atas kasur, terkadang si pirang itu berteriak gemas saat melihat beberapa _fashion item_ yang terpampang di majalah itu.

Di sekeliling kami bertebaran banyak makanan ringan, majalah-majalah, komik, dan bahkan ada juga album foto kelulusan Konoha Girls Academy yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

Kalau dibayangkan sih, suasana kamarnya memang mirip kapal pecah tapi kami tetap nyaman berdiam diri disana, dasar cewek, kalau sudah ngumpul ya gini jadinya deh.

"Eh, eh.. lihat nih! Keren yaa platformnya!" Ino menyodorkan majalah _fashion_ itu pada kedua temannya.

"Bukan gayaku." Responku singkat.

Sakura mengintip sedikit ke majalah yang disodorkan Ino, "Yang kayak gitu mau dipakai kemana neng? Ke kampus?" Responnya lalu terkikik geli.

"Ih kok kalian gitu sih! Lihat dong! Pokoknya ini modelnya keren banget gak mau tau!"

"Oke.. oke.. itu memang keren." Jawab Sakura mengalah.

Sementara aku sudah memasang ekspresi antipati yang seolah berkata, _'Jangan tanya aku plis, aku mana ngerti soal high heels!'_ Tapi serius deh, menurutku semua _high heels_ sama aja deh perasaan, si pirang itu bilang jenis _high heels_ itu ada banyak dan perlu di garis bawahi, mereka semua itu beda-beda. Hadeh... ribet kan?

"Hei, kalian udah nyiapin perlengkapan untuk upacara penyambutan besok?" Celetukku memotong perdebatan duo gosip berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Udah dong!" Jawab Sakura dengan bangga.

"Loh, memang apa aja yang harus disiapin?" Ino mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung.

Aku dan Sakura berpandangam heran, kami berdua bisa membayangkan betapa malangnya nasib anak itu saat kuliah nanti. Wajar saja, yang namanya Yamanaka Ino bisa jadi bolot atau cerewet hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi jika gadis itu sudah dalam mode bolot, dia bakalan 100% bolot, seperti saat ini.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Sudah kuduga! Sini kubantu mempersiapkan semua keperluannya."

Ino mengangguk patuh lalu mengambil barang-barang apa saja yang harus dibawa besok dan memasukkan semuanya ke tas punggungnya.

Sementara aku sibuk mencari video _highlight_ upacara penyambutan ala fakultas teknik Hidden Leaf.

Dan tebak, ini lebih mirip pelatihan militer, serius deh!

Fakultas teknik memang beda..

"Wah, teknik ya?" Ino melirik sekilas ke layar laptopku yang saat itu sedang memutar video upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru yang dilakasanakan tahun lalu.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

Iris _aquamarine_ gadis itu melebar, ia baru saja mendapat _jackpot_ untuk sahabatnya, Sakura. "Saku.. Saku! Ada Sasuke _senpai_! Cepetan kesini!" Teriaknya memanggil Sakura sambil terus menatap layar laptop.

Si pink itu langsung kalap seketika begitu mendengar nama cowok itu disebutkan, bahkan ia sampai melempar tas ungu muda milik Ino saking semangatnya pingin lihat sosok senpai berambut emo itu.

"MANA? MANA SASUKE _SENPAI_ NYA?" Teriak si pink itu makin kalap.

"Tuh, yang lagi megang topi biru donker barisan ketiga dari depan."

Lebih tepatnya itu Sasuke versi plontos.

Iris _emerald_ gadis itu melebar kaget, cengkraman tangannya pada layar laptoku juga ikut menguat. "KOK BOTAK SIH? YAAMPUN SASUKE _SENPAI_ KOK JADI GINI? HUHUHU..." Sakura memeluk layar laptopku dengan tatapan sendu.

Opera sabun picisan ala Haruno Sakura akhirnya dimulai. Kali ini penyebabnya karena rambut Sasuke _senpai_ yang dipangkas sampai hampir botak gara-gara upacara penyambutan fakultas.

Oke, semua orang juga tahu kalau si gadis musim semi ini telah jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Semua orang itu maksudnya aku dan Ino sih hehehe.. yah Sasuke _senpai_ juga alasan kenapa Sakura masih betah menjomblo sampai saat ini. Biasa, karena _progress_ mereka maju-mundur gitu, apalagi keduanya sama-sama cuek-cuek mau. Sakura mendekat, Sasukenya cuek. Giliran Sakura cuek, Sasukenya nyari perkara sekalian ngemodus gak jelas. Jadi aku dan Ino sebagai pengamat ya cuma bisa diam dan menonton saja, capek ikut campur soalnya mereka berdua gak jadi-jadi sih.

"Eeh Saku kontrol dong! Nanti kalau layarnya lecet gimana? Mau ganti? Enggak kan?" Aku merebut laptopku dengan paksa, "Santai dikit kek, lagipula itu video tahun lalu, pasti rambut Sasuke _senpai_ sudah panjang lagi."

"Habis..." gadis berambut pink itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ino menghela nafas, "Ah! Saku coba kamu line aja Sasuke _senpai_ , bilang aja _'senpai! aku nemu video ospek yang ada senpainya loh!'_ Pasti dibalesnya fast respon." Celetuknya tiba-tiba dapat ide untuk membantu proses pdkt dua sejoli itu.

"Wah benar juga! Cepetan.. line aja si rambut pantat ayam itu Saku!" Desakku

"Eh, enggak deh.. malu..."

"CK! Mulai lagi deh.. Terus aja kayak gini Saku, aku jamin kalian berdua gak akan jadian."

"Sst, Ino jangan gitu! Tapi bener juga, coba deh. Dari dulu selalu gini. Padahal setiap kamu line dia pasti dibales kok, yah walaupun singkat-singkat." Aku berhenti sebentar, "Coba lebih berani lagi, pasti bisa kok." Sambungku lalu menepuk pundak gadis beriris _emerald_ itu.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Hmm.. nanti malam akan kucoba. Tapi aku gak yakin sama hasilnya."

"Hasilnya gak penting, tapi usaha dulu." Ino tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambut Sakura dengan pelan.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, aku coba nanti malam." Jawab Sakura lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Ditunggu kabar baiknya!" Jawabku dan Ino hampir bersamaan.

Kami bertiga tertawa bersama, mungkin ini adalah kumpul-kumpul terakhir kami di kamar legendaris ini. Apalagi kami kuliah di fakultas yang berbeda-beda, Makin susah deh kumpulnya. Entahlah, tapi kami akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk kumpul-kumpul tidak jelas seperti ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, pagi itu belum banyak mahasiswa baru yang ada di stadion indoor Hidden Leaf university.

'B30, B31, Ah, ini dia... B32.'

Oke, aku sudah menemukan kursi tempat dudukku, lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Sebagai gambaran, saat ini kami para maba Hidden Leaf University sedang dikumpulkan di stadion indoor milik universitas. Kira-kira di masing-masing tingkat ada 10 kelompok tribun, di lantai satu ada tribun A-E Sedangkan di lantai dua ada tribun F-J. Masing-masing kelompok tribun berisi 100 kursi. Karena aku mendapat kursi B32 maka aku duduk di tribun B yang berada di lantai satu. Ditengah stadion terdapat sebuah panggung dan dua layar raksasa. Maklum, setiap tahunnya HLU menerima 1000 mahasiswa baru secara keseluruhan. Kedengarannya memang sedikit, tetapi kalau dikumpulkan di satu ruangan jadinya banyak juga.

Banyak maba-maba yang lalu-lalang di sekitarku terus mencuri lirik ke arahku. Ayolah, ada apa lagi ini?

"Fujishima- _san_ ya?" tanya seorang gadis berseragam padaku, di lehernya menggantung sebuah _name tag_ berwarna hitam. Yaampun ternyata teman se-fakultas!

"Iya, darimana tahu namaku? Kamu fakultas teknik juga kan?"

"Kamu kemarin masuk _Hidden Leaf Updates_ loh, oh iya.. namaku Tamaki, salam kenal ya!" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Fujishima Tenten _desu, dozo yoroshiku_!" Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. " _Hidden Leaf Updates_? Itu apa ya?"

"Ooh itu.." Tamaki mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu duduk di sebelahku, "Ini loh.. di _twitter._ Kemarin kamu masuk di _Most Beautiful Faces of Hidden Leaf_ mewakili fakultas teknik! Coba lihat deh." Jelasnya bersemangat.

 _'Most Beautiful Faces? Oh my...'_ Disanalah terpampang namaku, _Fujishima Tenten, Faculty of Engineering majoring in Civil Engineering_. beserta tagar, _#MostBeautifulFacesof HLU98 #MostBeautyofEngineering_ dan juga foto itu.. ayolah, foto itu diambil saat aku masih bersekolah di KGA, dari mana mereka mendapatkannya?

 _'Selamat tinggal kehidupan perkuliahanku yang damai... pantas saja tadi maba-maba yang seliweran di depanku rata-rata diam-diam mencuri pandang padaku.'_

Iris _hazel_ ku menangkap wajah-wajah familiar yang terpampang di timeline akun twitter milik pers mahasiswa Hidden Leaf itu, _'Most Beautiful Face in Faculty of Medical, Haruno Sakura'_ dan _'Most Beautiful Face in Faculty of Art and Culture, Yamanaka Ino'_.

Ternyata duo sableng itu ikutan masuk juga. _'Ada-ada saja universitas ini'_ batinku keheranan.

"Aku baru lihat tentang ini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah lihat belum _highlight_ upacara penyambutan fakultas kita?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, _awkward_ juga kalau membahas postingan _twitter_ itu terus-terusan.

Sebagai orang yang dulunya bersekolah di SMA khusus putri, bagiku semua cewek sama saja, tidak ada yang kecantikannya menonjol di KGA. Tapi begitu keluar, beuh... entah kenapa semua teman-temanku makin cantik saja! Contoh nyatanya ya si duo sableng itu, haha!

"Sudah beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku lihat videonya di _youtube._ Yaampun, kenapa upacara penyambutan kita separah itu ya? Aku dengar-dengar fakultas lain cuma ada sosialisasi-sosialisasi saja. Kita kenapa pakai acara dijemur di tengah lapangan sih?" Protesnya.

"Kalau masalah itu aku gak tahu, tapi pasti karena mayoritas mahasiswa teknik itu kan cowok tuh, jadi itu semacam tindakan pendisiplinan. Maksudnya mungkin biar gak bikin ulah pas sudah mulai kuliah."

Gadis itu tampak agak tidak setuju dengan penjelasanku, "Biarpun begitu semoga mereka memberikan keringanan untuk para mahasiswi." Keluhnya.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui, "Semoga saja."

...

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, dan tebak? Toilet wanitanya penuh banget!

Saat ini, aku sedang mengantri di toilet wanita. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Tenten ya? Masih ingat aku?" Tanya gadis itu ngos-ngosan lalu tersenyum manis.

Satu kejutan lagi hari ini, aku bertemu sobat SDku, Hinata!

"Yaampun demi _kami-sama_! Hinata! Masih dong, mana mungkin aku lupa?! Kamu kuliah disini juga?" Aku memeluk gadis berambut biru itu secara refleks, habisnya kangen banget sih.

"Te..nten, sesak nih." gadis itu terkekeh pelan, " Iya, aku jurusan akuntansi."

Perlahan pelukanku melonggar, "Ooh anak ekonomi ya.. _name tag_ mu tuh warnanya orange."

Begitulah cara kami mengenali maba dari fakultas mana yang kami temui di acara ini, cukup melihat warna _name tag_ yang sedang ia pakai. Hitam untuk fakultas teknik, orange untuk fakultas ekonomi, hijau tua untuk fakultas kesehatan dan kedokteran, ungu untuk fakultas seni dan budaya, dan lain-lain...

Gadis itu meraih _name tag_ yang menggantung di lehernya, "Iya nih, hehehe... Ten, itu ada yang udah kosong loh. Pakai dulu gih toiletnya nanti keburu diserobot." Hinata menunjuk sebuah bilik toilet yang pintunya terbuka lebar, "Aku tunggu diluar ya! Kita harus ngobrol tentang banyak hal."

"Oh, oke. _Thanks_ Hina _-chan_!"

...

"Hei Ten, sini duduk dulu." Hinata menggeser posisinya dan mempersilakanku duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di belakang tribun C.

 _'Eh, lihat tuh! most beauty fakultas teknik sama ekonomi.'_

 _'Eh, iya. Mereka saling kenal? Keduanya cantik ya...'_

 _'Aku dengar-dengar cewek yang dari teknik itu dulunya anak aksel loh.'_

Makin banyak orang yang berkasak-kusuk tentang kami. Aku dan Hinata berpandangan kemudian mengedikkan bahu dengan cuek, kami sama-sama tahu, kehidupan perkuliahan kami tak akan berjalan dengan tenang, lebih baik cuekin saja lah.

"Hinata, aku kangen bangeet... gimana kabarmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku baik Ten, kamu gimana? Aku dengar-dengar kamu masuk fakultas teknik ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, gara-gara _tousan_." Jawabku dengan nada merajuk.

Hinata tertawa, "Sudah kuduga. Hirota _ojiisan_ ternyata masih menaruh harapan besar padamu Ten. Eh, nanti kalau ketemu sama _senpai_ yang namanya Namikaze Naruto, tolong titipin salamku ke dia ya."

"Namikaze Naruto? Siapa tuh?"

Gadis itu tersipu malu, "Nanti juga kamu tahu. Sini ponselmu!"

Aku memberikan ponselku pada gadis bersurai biru itu. Hinata tampak mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Nih, aku sudah kasi nomer hpku sama id line juga. Tadi sudah ku _misscall_ nomermu ke hpku."

Aku menatap Hinata dengan takjub, ini benar Hinata kan? Sahabatku sewaktu masih sekolah dasar?

"Hinata, kamu banyak berubah ya. Kamu jauh lebih sigap sekarang. Sampai jadi _most beauty_ lagi!" Pujiku

"Halah, kamu juga sama!" Ia tertawa ringan, "Semua ini gara-gara _niisan_ ku Ten. Dia mengajariku banyak hal."

"Benarkah? Hebat dong, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan orang yang merubah sahabatku ini." Aku menyenggol lengan gadis itu dengan bangga.

Siapa sangka Hinata yang dulunya bicara terbata-bata, pemalu dan agak penakut ini berubah menjadi gadis yang anggun dan cantik? Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenali cara bicaranya yang dulu. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Hinata tersenyum misterius, "Kurasa kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi Ten. Eh, sudah dulu ya. 5 menit lagi jam istirahatnya selesai. Nanti malam aku telepon ya."

"Oke, _bye_ Hinata!"

...

Seluruh stadion dipenuhi suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para mahasiswa baru. Tadi barusaja berakhir sesi pengarahan dari pembantu rektor mengenai pengembangan karakter.

Aku mengecek jadwal upacara penyambutan ini, acara selanjutnya adalah _intermezzo_. Artinya, ini adalah saatnya para panitia upacara penyambutan 'mendisiplinkan' maba-maba secara langsung.

Yah, mungkin saja mereka akan mengecek bawaan setiap mahasiswa atau mencatat pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan para maba.

 _"Test.. test... Jadi acara selanjutnya adalah intermezzo. Dimohon kepada seluruh panitia untuk menempati posisi masing-masing." Jelas seorang senior memberikan instruksi kepada seluruh panitia melalui mic yang ada di meja MC. "Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan kelengkapan dan penampilan kalian, tidak perlu tegang-tegang ya adik-adik." sambungnya lalu tersenyum misterius._

Mencurigakan sekali.

 _"Waktu pemeriksaan adalah 15 menit. Laksanakan!"_

Tepat setelah instruksi itu dikumandangkan, semua panitia yang tadinya berjejer di belakang tribun langsung bergerak memeriksa bawaan dan pakaian yang dikenakan seluruh maba. Bila menemukan pelanggaran, barang-barang bermasalah itu akan disita dan mahasiswa baru yang melanggar akan dicatat dalam kertas laporan yang dibawa masing-masing panitia.

"Perlihatkan bawaanmu dik." Seorang pemuda bersurai panjang memberikan arahan kepadaku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit familiar dengan sosok senior ini. Kuperhatikan sosoknya lebih teliti, rambut panjang berwarna coklat, sepasang iris lavender, perawakan tinggi dan tegap, serta name tag panitia yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' mungkin Hyuga adalah nama keluarganya. Apalagi senior ini cukup ganteng juga.. hehehe...

Tanpa sadar aku terus terpaku memperhatikan senior itu. _'Gini deh lulusan KGA, gak pernah liat cowok ganteng, sekalinya ketemu pasti langsung lepas kontrol kekeke...'_

"Tutup tasmu! Kalau masih melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu akan kucatat namamu di kertas laporan pelanggaran." Ancamnya dengan ketus sambil mengacungkann ransel hitamku yang telah ia periksa.

"Baik kak."

 _'Ganteng-ganteng kok galak? Hmm'_

Kemudian senior itu menuju bangku depan untuk memeriksa bawaan maba lainnya meninggalkanku dengan muka cengo maksimal.

 _'Dasar senior aneh!'_

 _"Kalau begitu sambil mengisi waktu, kami akan menampilkan deretan mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru bertampang kece dari masing-masing fakultas sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Baik dimulai dari yang cewek ya, dari fakultas ekonomi ada Hyuuga Hinata."_

Foto Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di dua layar besar yang ada di dekat panggung. Aku dapat mendengar sorak-sorai para maba ekonomi dari tribun sebelah. Tunggu marganya Hinata adalah Hyuuga? Jangan-jangan... senior yang tadi itu _niisannya_ Hinata? Aku mencoba mencari sosok itu diantara lautan manusia, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Semoga dugaanku salah.

 _"Selanjutnya dari fakultas teknik, Fujishima Tenten!"_

 _'Eh?'_

Kemudian fotoku sewaktu masih bersekolah di KGA muncul di layar menggantikan foto Hinata. Kali ini gantian, semua orang di tribun B yang isinya maba dari teknik bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, ada yang melirik-lirik gak jelas, ada yang suit-suit heboh. Bahkan beberapa panitia lain banyak yang mendekat ke tempat dudukku, mungkin mereka penasaran, gimana sih bentuknya si Tenten dari fakuktas teknik itu.

Tradisi yang aneh banget!

Aku menemukannya! Sosok senior Hyuuga yang menatapku dengan ekspresi datar namun sepenuhnya terfokus padaku. Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya, terlalu abstrak.

Semuanya tampak seperti dalam drama-drama korea, aku si pemeran utama wanita bertatapan dengan senior Hyuuga sebagai pemeran utama pria dari jarak yang cukup jauh tanpa memerdulikan keadaan sekeliling kami.

Satu hal yang kutahu, sepertinya aku sedikit ngefans sama senior Hyuuga.

Sial, mungkin aku ketularan virusnya Sakura.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N

\- Main pairingnya 'NejiTen' yang lainnya cuma muncul sekilas aja yaa:*

\- Kelompok maba (mahasiswa baru) : Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tamaki ... (coming soon)

\- Mala (mahasiswa lama) Semester 3 : Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Ayame, ... (coming soon)

\- Chouji juga maba tapi kampusnya berbeda, dia tidak kuliah di HLU.

\- Settingnya memang di jepang tapi sistem ospeknya hun rancang sesuai dengan sistem lokal alias sistem indonesia (dengan diperhalus sedikit, *eaa*) wkwkwk

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Maaf lagi, baru up ch 2nya *sujud cantik* wkwkwk...

Btw part 1 yg bermasalah itu udah hun benerin, maaf atas kesalahan teknisnya *deep bow)

Awalnya ini ff mau hun discontinue, tapi lately ada beberapa review+fav+foll baru jadi masih hun pertimbangin lagi untuk kelangsungan ff ini. (terimakasih buat kalian yang merasa telah menyelamatkan ff ini *muahh*)

Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini #plak

Anyway maaf beribu maaf guys baru bisa up lagi T_T dimohon ketersediaannya buat fav+foll+review yaa THANKIEZ! *kiss* :*

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Rei Shiina : Hello rei san salken ya, makasi udh leave review! Kenapa yaa... soalnya hun ngeship nejiten hmm:').. neji mah selelu hidup di hati aku *plak p2nya udh up yaa semoga sukaa:D

Silverberg Norn : Hallo dear, makasi udah leave review! suka deeh baca review kamu:* iya nih hun tiba" aja kepikiran gitu sama ff ini. 'kayaknya kalo dibuatin ff lucu gitu' ya jadilah wkwkwk... btw makasi untuk info tinggi badannya tenten, soalnya hun ngecek di internet bilangnya 165 makanya hun bikin perkiraan aja-_- setuju! dari awal liat tenten emang dia yang menurut hun paling cantik *eaa* cinta segi tiga? gatau yaa.. ikutin aja ceritanya. hun gamau ngasi hint, nanti kelepasan XD p2nya udh up ya, semoga suka:D

Sasahara Keiko : hello keiko san! makasi udah mampir dan leave review salken ya! Cinta segitiganya gatau yaa... wkwkwk ikutin aja jalan ceritanya. and thankyou soooo much for pointing out my mistakes!:* udah dibenerin ch 1nya, biasa nasib penulus pemula masih suka salah. anyway p2nya udh up, semoga suka yaa:D

Yamanaka Tenten : Hello senpai! makasi udh mampir dan leave review!:)) makasi udah ngasi semangattt sangat berarti sekaliiii:') senpai juga semangat! p2nya udh up, semoga suka yaa:D

Uchiha Nuari : Hello kouhai kesaangan, Makasi udh leave review! Iaya nih, kan hun masih newbie kalo masih banyak salah maapkeun ya:') udah dibenerin kok p1nya. trus p2nya juga udah up semoga suka yaaa:D (ps : makasi loh buat ff fake omiainya:*)

Guest (sorry i can't find ur uname) : Hello makasi udah mampir dan leave review! wah, sekolah homogen? gimana rasanya tuh? ternyata ff hun beneran ada yang ngalamin di kisah nyata, sugoiii:') p2nya udh up ya, semoga sukaa:D

Lenny Chan : Hello lenny chan! makasi udh mampir dan leave review!:)) udah lanjut yaa maaf agak lama:') dan semoga sukaaa:D

Rahasia : Hello! makasi udah mampir dan leave review! Udah lanjut p2nya semoga suka yaaa dan maaf agak lama:') Yeay! Nejiten for life! Ganbatte!

Cydonia25 : Hello makasi udah mampir dan leave review cydonia san! ah beda kok, beda jauh malah.. liat aja entar laah wkwkwk *ditimpug* part 2 udah up spesial buat andaaa semoga suka yaa :D

Lovechanhun6194 : Hello! makasi udh leave review dan salken yaaa! Anak sipil? yaampun makasi banget udh apresiasi ff abal ini, kalau ada bagian yang kurang berkenan mohon sarannya ya, soalnya aku nulis ff ini berdasarkan cerita temen, (apalagi saya bukan anak sipil #plak) iya, kata temen hun juga gitu, cewek di teknik itu bener" dianggap harta, apalagi kalau cantik... *eaaa* p2nya udh up semoga suka yaa :D

Thanks to semua yang udah fav+foll ME LUV YUUUUU :*

Sincirely

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

.

.

.

"Ten, kok nasinya gak dimakan?" Tamaki menghentikan suapan bentonya.

Siang itu semua mahasiswa HLU sedang menjalani sesi isbama* yang merupakan salah satu agenda "menyenangkan" dalam rangkaian ospek universitas yang diadakan hari ini. Bahasa kasarnya sih semacam sesi terbebas dari omelan senior. Yah walaupun cuma setengah jam tapi setidaknya para maba disini merasa sedikit bebas.

Aku sedikit kaget dengan teguran Tamaki. Bukannya tidak berselera makan atau gimana, tetapi coba pikir, bisa gak kalian makan kalau ditatap banyak orang? Bukannya geer tapi memang begitu kondisinya.

Setelah sesi _intermezzo_ tadi banyak panitia maupun maba jadi mencari-cari siapa saja sosok yang nongol di layar besar itu. Dan sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukanku. Hadeh...

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Sekarang kumakan kok hehehe..."

Gadis itu menepuk pundakku, "Makan dulu yang banyak biar kuat diomelin senior ntar. Sesi isbamanya lagi 15 menit loh. Aku buang sampah dulu ya. Kamu mau nitip air?" Tamaki menunjuk air minum kemasan milikku yang hanya tinggal seperempat.

"Duh peka banget!" Aku terkekeh, "Aku titip satu. Makasi ya.."

"Jelas dong... _girlfriend_ material banget kan?" Gadis itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, "Okedeh.. tunggu bentar ya."

"Dasar.. Cepetan gak pake lama."

"Bawel." Tamaki terkekeh lalu pergi.

Untung ada Tamaki, kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa mati kutu disini.

 _By the way_ dengar-dengar tahun ini sipil HLU cuma dapat mahasiswi 20 orang saja termasuk aku dan Tamaki.

Mau diperjelas? Benar sekali. TAHUN INI MAHASISWI SIPIL HLU CUMA 20 ORANG SAJA.

Kurang greget apa coba...

Jadi yang lagi 18 kemana?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah mencari peserta orientasi berpita rambut hitam yang memang sangat sulit dicari. Mencari 18 maba berpita rambut berwarna hitam memang sulit apalagi ditengah maba-maba fakuktas lain yang warna pita rambutnya berbeda-beda.

Tentusaja maba dari fakuktas ekonomi yang paling mencolok, wajar sih.. tahun ini ekonomi menerima mahasiswi yang jumlahnya 3/4 dari keseluruhan mahasiswa di angkatan saat ini.

Bahkan kadang-kadang fakultas lain sering bilang ekonomi memang fakultasnya cewek walaupun gak semua mahasiswa disana berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Pada akhirnya aku menyerah mencari 18 maba dengan pita hitam.

Tamaki kemana lagi... lama banget baliknya...

Dan tebak.. senior Hyuuga entah kenapa bisa berdiri beberapa meter didepanku. Aku gak tau apa yang sedang dilakukannya tapi dia tampak sangat fokus.

Aku terus mengamati sosoknya sampai akhirnya dia menoleh padaku. Bahkan ia juga menatap tepat di kedua iris mataku seolah menguncinya.

Tanganku seketika mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan badankupun ikut menegang.

Sial kenapa di saat seperti ini... Aku perlu air sebelum...

"Hei Ten _sorry_ lama ini air..."

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung merebut salah satu air minum kemasan yang digenggam tamaki, membuka tutupnya dengan gegabah dan meneguk isinya secepat kilat sampai menyisakan seperempat botol.

"Minummu... Ten apa kamu memang se-haus itu?" Tamaki melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong oleh aksi perebutan air yang kulakukan lalu menatapku dengan bingung.

"Banget!"

Gadis itu masih menatapku penasaran tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian pada kudapan pencuci mulut yang baru diambilnya.

Layar ponsel Tamaki tiba-tiba berkedip, tanda ada notifikasi masuk.

"Ada apa tuh di grup angkatan?"

"Gatau nih, Arai ngirim video..." Aku mendekati Tamaki ingin melihat video apa yang dikirim koordinator angkatan kami itu. "Eh ngomong-ngomong tadi Arai nitip ini buat kamu." Tamaki merogoh saku jas almamaternya lalu menyerahkan sekotak susu strawberry padaku.

Aku menaikkan alis dengan bingung. "Gratis nih?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Cieee yang punya _secret admirer_..."

"Gak mungkin lah hahaha... buat kamu aja deh. Aku gak suka susu strawberry."

"Minum dong. Itu kan buat kamu. Yang jelas jangan kasi aku... nanti ketahuan Arai bisa mampus."

Aku mendengus. " Iyadeh. Nanti aku kasi orang lain." Yah mungkin Sakura mau.. dia kan maniak strawberry, "Coba _play_ videonya siapa tau penting."

Tamaki mengangguk lalu menekan tombol _play._

Eh tunggu...

Kayaknya intro videonya familiar...

Saat video itu menampakkan segerombolan siswi berseragam merah marun aku mulai ngeh, itu tribute video tim basket putri KGA sewaktu kami berhasil menjuarai turnamen basket putri se-Jepang yang diselenggarakan tahun lalu.

Sepuluh remaja putri berseragam basket merah marun memasuki lapangan. Juga ada sosokku yang waktu itu memakai headband berwarna merah darah kebanggaan tim _Red Phoenix_ bertulis _captain_. Yup, Dulu aku adalah kapten tim.

Darimana Arai dapat video ini?

"Tamaki udah. Jangan diliat videonya!"

Tamaki tampak serius menonton video itu sesekali tangannya mencoba menghalangi jariku yang mencoba menghentikan videonya.. "Diem ah! Aku baru tahu kamu mantan kapten basket KGA."

Dan sekarang semua maba teknik lagi fokus melihat layar ponsel masing-masing, pastinya sedang menonton sebuah video yang sama.

 _'Kyaaaa KGA!'_

Suara cempreng teriakan siswi KGA terdengar nyaring dari ponsel Tamaki.

 _'Kyaaa Tenten senpai.'_

 _'Ganbateeee'_

 _'Red Phoenix kakkoi!'_

Suara teriakan siswi KGA yang menyemangati kami terus terdengar.

 _'FUJISHIMA CHEETAH! KALAHKAN MEREKA.. JANGAN SAMPAI TERSISA SEORANGPUN!'_

Ah.. ini teriakan Ino. Tuh benar kan... sesosok gadis pirang berteriak nyaring sambil berdiri memegang toa. Dulu aku dijuluki Fujishima Cheetah entah darimana awalnya tapi yang jelas panggilan itu telah menjadi _trademark_ sendiri.

Kemudian toa itu pindah ke tangan seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

 _'TENTEN HABISI MEREKA! SHANNAROOOOO!'_

Tepat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kata-kata pembangkit semangatnya semua pendukung lain mulai menggila dan bersorak pada kami.

Presiden Siswa Haruno memang tahu bagaimana cara membakar semangat rakyat-rakyatnya.

"Ten. Itu Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino kan? Demi _Kami sama_.. ternyata rumor yang bilang cewek KGA cantik-cantik semua itu memang benar.."

Aku hanya diam tak merespon pujian yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

Dan ini bagian menjijikkannya.

Kemudian video itu menampakkan gadis bernomer punggung 10 yang melambai dengan ekspresi heroik tingkat tinggi seolah mau berangkat perang sambil berteriak,

 _'KAMI AKAN BAWA TROFINYA UNTUK KALIAN. TOLONG SISAKAN SATU SPACE KOSONG DI RUANG OSIS.'_ Teriakku diakhiri dengan _wink_ sambil membentuk _love_ diatas kepala dengan kedua tanganku.

 _'KYAAAAAAAAAAAA'_

Sumpah aku sudah menyuruh Tayuya selaku _creator_ video untuk meng- _cut_ bagian itu tapi dia malah tetap memasukkannya. Ditambah efek lagi, sial..

Harusnya kaset video itu sudah terkunci aman di ruang klub basket... dan yang paling penting, darimana Arai dapat videonya?

Aku membuka _group chat_ angkatan yang saat itu tengah ramai berkat video yang diunggah Arai. Reaksi mereka beragam.

 _[Teknik HLU 92 Group]_

 _Arai Matsuo Sent a Video_

 _(Ladies and Gentleman please welcome, Fujishima Cheetah! *emot love*)_

 _(Woah Tenten...)_

 _(Ternyata most beauty kita dulunya seorang kapten basket)_

 _(Arai good job!)_

 _(Kyaaa Fujishimaaaaa *ikutan teriak*)_

 _(Maygatt...)_

 _(Fujishima Cheetah kakkoi!)_

 _(Arai kau dapat barang bagus lagi. Fans Tenten benar-benar berterimakasih atas jasamu *emot love*)_

 _(Aku akan mencari barang bagus yang lain, tunggu aja gengs! hehe)_

Dan banyak lagi reaksi lainnya. Bahkan beberapa mengirim _sticker love._

Dan segelintir lain mulai mengirim _personal chat_ ke akun _line_ ku mulai dari basa-basi sampai memuji keahlian basketku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan _chat_ mereka.

"YaTuhan Ten... kamu keren banget!" Puji Tamaki, "Aku yakin bentar lagi video ini bakalan viral di teknik, bahkan bisa aja sampe satu univ."

"Makasi, tapi sekarang aku harus cari Arai." Aku langsung berdiri mencari sosok pemuda berkepala plontos itu ditengah lautan mahasiswa berkepala plontos lain.

"Ngapain?"

"Mau ngapus videonya."

"Eeh.. jangan, keren tau! Bentar aku download dulu deh sebelum dihapus."

"Jangan berani..."

Eh sial... Tamaki keburu kabur sambil mengacungkan video yang berhasil ia simpan dengan ekspresi kemenangan.

...

"Hei Ten, aku udah liat videomu." Shikamaru datang sambil mengacungkan video di ponselnya.

"Gak usah dibahas." Jawabku ketus.

Dia tersenyum, "Kamu jago kok. Udahlah toh juga akhirnya semua orang bakal tau. Aneh malah kalo calon pemain nasional kayak kamu gak di _notice._ "

"Mantan calon." Ralatku.

"Eh? Tawarannya kamu tolak? Padahal waktu itu heboh banget loh beritanya."

Tatapanku menerawang, "Hem... Bukan kemauanku sih. Semua gara-gara _otousan._ "

Hening.

Aku dan pemuda berkuncir yang sekarang jadi plontos itu sama-sama diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

 _'Mahasiswa baru diharap berkumpul ke kelompok masing-masing. Karena acara selanjutnya adalah sosialisasi tata tertib yang akan dibawakan oleh Presiden Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Hidden Leaf. Panitia diharap kembali melakukan pengabsenan.'_

"Aku balik dulu Ten." Pemuda itu bangun, "Jangan cemberut gitu. _Move on dong_." Shikamaru mengetuk puncak kepalaku.

"Nggak lah. Aku sudah merelakan semuanya."

"Bagus deh. Aku kesana dulu, nanti kita ngobrol lagi. Masih banyak yang mau kuobrolin."

"Oke." Jawabku sambil membalas lambaian pemuda itu.

Aku terus menatap sosok Shikamaru sampai dia hilang di kerumunan maba lain.

"Eherm, Fujishima Tenten." Sebuah suara yang sedikit familiar tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

Ternyata senior Hyuuga tahu-tahu sudah jongkok disebelahku dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit mengintimidasi sambil menggenggam sebuah _clip board_ berisi absen kelompok.

"Ha..hadir" Jawabku gugup.

Ia tampak mencentang kolom namaku di kertas laporannya, "Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini." Ucap Senior Hyuuga tanpa perasaan lalu berlalu begitu saja.

 _(((Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini)))_

 _(((Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini)))_

 _(((... pacaran jangan disini)))_

 _Oh My God_! DIA NGELIAT SEMUANYA?

 _Crap_... sejak kapan dia jongkok disebelahku? Dan apa katanya? Pacaran? Demi _Kami sama_ apasih yang terlintas di benak orang satu itu?

"Makanya jangan lain-lain." Bisik Tamaki.

"Tamaki sejak kapan orang itu jongkok di sebelahku?"

Tamaki menggeleng, "Entahlah. Aku juga gak ingat pastinya, tapi tadi itu tontonan yang bagus." Ia menyeringai.

Sialan.

"Ck... Apa sih maunya senior itu..."

"Dia naksir kali sama kamu Ten."

Aku menatap gadis itu dengan heran, "Gak mungkin."

"Segala sesuatu mungkin saja terjadi Ten."

"Gak juga, emangnya nguras lautan itu mungkin?" Gantian aku yang menyeringai.

Dia tampak berpikir, "Bisa aja kalau kiamat." Jawab Tamaki enteng lalu tersenyum manis.

"Terserah."

Beruntunglah cewek satu itu karena sesi sosialisasi selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Jitakanku lumayan sakit loh dan tamaki berhasil lolos dari kemungkinan terjitak.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

" _Okaerina_... Yaampun Tenten! Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Sini duduk dulu _okasan_ akan siapkan air mandi untukmu."

"Ah.. _Arigatou kaasan_."

Aku menghempaskan badanku ke sofa. Sumpah badanku rasanya capek sekali. Seolah tiba-tiba seluruh tulangmu berubah menjadi jelly saking lemasnya.

Ospek universitas tadi benar-benar menguras energi fisik dan batinku.

Lelah fisiknya karena terpaksa duduk berjam-jam mendengarkan sosialisasi almamater dari pagi sampai sore. Sedangkan lelah batinnya tentusaja berasal dari 'senior Hyuuga' dan rentetan sesi ospek yang diatur sedemikian rupa oleh panitia ospek.

Sebenarnya sih senior Hyuuga gak salah apa-apa, dia cuma lewat mondar-mandir saja. Tapi tatapannya itu loh... kalau gak sengaja bertemu mata serasa jiwaku tiba-tiba dilanda tsunami dan gejala alergi cowokku hampir kambuh berkatnya. Gak lucu kan kalau tadi pas gak ada angin atau hujan tiba-tiba badanku gemetaran gak jelas? Itu aneh banget.

Oke kedengarannya lebay tapi serius deh, kalau diibaratkan ya memang begitu.

Benar-benar melelahkan.

Tapi setidaknya setelah ini aku tidak akan bertemu senior Hyuuga lagi HAHAHA! Tentusaja karena rangkaian ospek universitasnya sudah selesai. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu ospek fakultas yang katanya sangat melelahkan itu. Lagipula masih seminggu, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar saja deh.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[A/N]

Isbama : IStirahat iBAdah MAkan (kayaknya sih wkwkwk)

.

.

[Author's Message]

Heloooo ff ini up lagiiiii...

siapa yang nungguin tunjuk tangan! Hihihi

semoga ada deh... soalnya ff ini udah kelamaan hiatus T_T tapi gapapa deh. aku bakal tetep lanjutin biarpun gak terlalu banyak yang nungguin.

Sebenernya waktu ospek dulu hun itu di posisi tenten, tapi romancenya gak kayak gitu percayalah ^v^ dulu hun di cariin sama salah satu panitia cowok anak teknik trus dia caper gitu didepan hun. Trus hun kzl, semacam, "ngapain ni orang ganggu ketenangan ospek gue -_-" trus dari sanalah ide ff ini muncul wkwkwk

Hun lagi ada 2 project ff twoshoot jadi gak bisa janji bakal up ff ini cepet" hehe.

But sure, I'm gonna make it asap so don't worry ^^v

Kejutan lainnya?

 **FF Mortal box bakalan up dalam waktu dekat ini! bukan seri #finding -nya tapi bakal ada seri baru yaitu #hiddenstory !**

Penasaran?

Stay Tuned yaaa hehehe ~(^-^)~

.

.

.

[Balasan Review]

8ouji-Rui : Hello ouji san! Sudah di up nih, maafkan kelamaan soalnya nyari momen pasnya susah hehehe *alibi banget* sankyu udah bersedia mampir dan leave review lagi. Semoga suka yaa :D

Lovechanhun6194 : hello! makasi udah mampir lagi di fic Hun*puppy eyes* Tenang ajaa ff ini santai kok banget malahan. Soalnya emang dari awal hun bakalan bikin ff ini ala-ala personal story gitu wkwkwk momen romancenya juga biasa aja gak terlalu banyak di dramatisir ^^v udah up yaa dan semoga sukaa :D

Genie Luciana : Hello Genie san makasi udah wara wiri di fic Hun*puppy eyes* nanti kedepannya hun bakaln bikin banyakkkk banget ff nejiten ditungguin ya huehehe (maunya) HIDUP NEJITEN YEAH! maaf kelamaan upnya ya dan semoga suka :D

Rahasia : Hello! makasi udah wara wiri di fic Hun*puppy eyes* di chap ini udah hun bikin mereka pandang pandangan sampe jerenggg hueheheee *ditabok* maaf kelamaan upnya ya dan semoga suka :D

Cydonia25 : Hello cydonia san makasi udah wara wiri dan bersedia nunggu hun eh maksudnya ff hun wkwkwk*puppy eyes* shikamaru untuk sekarang cuma jadi tong sampahnya tenten kok alias tempat curhat tapi gatau entarnya gimana ya, jangan memancing aku buat spoiler oke :^) ff hun gak sebagus itu kok, masih banyak misnya tapi makasi loh... kalo ada saran langsung kasitau aja yaa maaf kelamaan upnya ya dan semoga suka :D

Leny Chan : Heloo lenny chan salken yaa! Sengaja banget aku bikin tenten doki-doki. Hayo ngaku! kamu pasti ikutan doki doki juga kan huehehe XD maaf kelamaan upnya ya dan semoga suka :D

Pandaman23: Hello panda san! makasi udah wara wiri di fic Hun*puppy eyes* kedepannya hun bakalan bikin banyak banget ff nejiten (tapi tunggu yang 3 itu kelar dulu ya hehehe) mohon dukungannya! :D slight shikaten? Gatau yaa ikutin aja dulu *sok misterius* trus trus maaf kelamaan upnya ya dan semoga suka :D

Desi Rei Hime : Hello hime/? San salken yaa! Kamu suka selipan pairing? Okee gampang ntar hun selipin semuanyaa XD makasi semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya! maaf kelamaan upnya ya dan semoga suka :D

Husni uchiha : Hello husni san salken ya! Shikamaru suka sama tenten? Bisa jadi tapi gatau ya. Hun gak mau spoiler silahkan disimpulkan sendiri huhehe.. *ditabok* makasi bacotnnya! Ditunggu review selanjutnya :D maaf kelamaan upnya ya dan semoga suka!

Leepah764 : Hello leepah san salken ya! Nejinya masih sibuk ngurusin maba soalnya doi panitia sih wkwkwk *plak* tapi di chap ini nejinya terus nongol kok hehe udah dilanjut yaa trus maaf kelamaan upnya dan semoga suka :D

Silverberg Norn : Hello silver/? San! makasi udah wara wiri di fic Hun*puppy eyes* ciee nostalgia ospek ya, sama.. hun juga nih *plak XD semoga sempat baca chap 3nya makasi udah leave review! trus maaf kelamaan upnya dan semoga suka :D

Anindita616 : Hello anindita san! Salken yaa.. makasi udah suka dan mampir di ff hun^v^ trus maaf kelamaan upnya dan semoga suka :D

Liepah : kamu orangnya samakah dengan Leepah764. Soo sorry for making you wait so long T_T

.

.

Sincirely,

Sherleenten aka. Hunyeobo.


End file.
